


I Wish I Dreamt In The Shape Of Your Mouth

by homoeroticsubtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, M/M, Nightmares, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticsubtext/pseuds/homoeroticsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Everybody Loves A Clown", Sam is a little more terrified than he let on, but Dean is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Dreamt In The Shape Of Your Mouth

A sharp scream sliced through any shred of sleep Dean was clinging to, waking him instantly. The motel room reeked of stale sweat and gunpowder. Everything was silent apart from the shuddering gasps he heard in the bed next to his, but he didn't imagine the voice that woke him. Dean knew his brother's scream anywhere and he tried not to think about the many hunts that allowed that knowledge to form. Within the blur of an instant, Dean was out of his bed and shaking his brother awake.

"Sammy, it's just a nightmare." Dean's voice was thick with sleep and every word dripped off his tongue slowly. 

Sam was gasping for air as his eyes darted around the room, leaving him looking so terrified and lost that Dean's heart ached. Sam hadn't had a nightmare for the past two months, allowing Dean to finally stop worrying about his hollowed cheeks and bruised eyes and the slightly hysterical look that never quite left his eyes.

"Was it... her again?" Dean asked softly, kneeling beside Sam's bed and gently stroking his matted hair.

"No," Sam choked out, "not Jess."

Dean frowned for a moment before running his fingertips from Sam's temple, down his cheek, and back up again. He was trying to soothe out the fear he saw in Sam's eyes. "What was it then?"

Sam tensed under Dean's touch before he reluctantly answered. "Clowns." 

The only thing that stopped Dean from throwing his head back and laughing was the waves of anxiety and terror that were rolling off of Sam. He could actually smell the sour scent of his brother's fear. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean breathed, pushing Sam's bangs out if his eyes. "It was just a nightmare, okay? I'm here." Dean leaned his head down slowly and placed a gentle but firm kiss onto Sam's slick forehead.

Before he could second guess himself, Dean climbed over Sam and slipped under the covers behind him, sliding his body alongside Sam's like it belonged there. The bed was small, so Dean made his front flush against Sam's back. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shaking torso and just held him close, tangling their feet together and burying his nose into the crook of Sam's shoulder. Dean pressed a featherlight kiss to the back of Sam's neck and the shuddering finally stopped and Dean felt his brother melt against him with a sigh. Dean splayed his hand out against Sam's naked stomach, filling him with so much protection, love, and intimacy. 

Their breathing slowed and their limbs loosened but instead of drifting apart, they seemed to melt together, forming only one being out of the two of them. Their hearts beat at the same time, their breaths shared the same air and it was exactly how it was meant to be.


End file.
